


Autumn

by Oixstachio116



Series: Gwenvid week 2018! [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: David, Gwen and Max take a walk through the calming forest and take Nikki and Neil along with them.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay i know I'm slacking off on gwenvid week  
> It's mostly been because of irl stuff and mental health crap but also because I have little to no motivation
> 
> Sorry about that

The autumn leaves were finally falling. One of David's many favorite times of the year. For years David and Gwen took a long walk across the forest. It was always beautiful around this time.

They recently began fostering Max and decided to bring him along. Of course he complained about it until they invited his best friends Nikki and Neil.

"Tag! You're it!"

"Nikki that's not fair! You weren't even it!" Neil complained, running after his green haired friend.

"Now you're it" Max said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Damnit!"

Gwen and David walked behind them. Both watching the three kids play around.

"I never thought Max would enjoy a 'baby game' like tag" Gwen said, watching the black haired boy run off.

David chuckled.

"Just because he's smart for his age doesn't mean he can't still have fun" he responded, gently grabbing her hand in his.

They continued watching the three children.

Nikki had run up a tree while Neil complained how he couldn't reach her. Max was throwing pine cones at her trying to knock her out of it.

"Alright kids, I think that's enough. Nikki why don't you come out of the tree?" David laughed. 

Nikki begrudgingly climbed out and immediately got tagged.

Seeing the three play reminded Gwen and David a lot of their younger years.

Playing similar games together right in this forest.

\--

"That's not how you play the game!"

"But rules are no fun!"

Gwen walked up close to David. Staring the fourteen year old kid in the eyes.

"You're it!" She yelled, patting him on the shoulder and running off.

"Oh come on!" David complained, running after her.

Eventually the two ended up lying in a pile of leaves, laughing.

"Man we're acting like such little kids" Gwen laughed.

"Is that bad?" David asked, a big smile on his face.

"No, no it's no Davey"

\--

Stuck in their memories David and Gwen didn't even realize they were out of the forest.

"That was fun!" Nikki yelled, grabbing Max and Neil's arms.

"Yeah, it kinda was" Neil added.

"It was fun I guess. Not like I care" Max finished. Acting like he didn't care but unable to hide his smile.

"Now let's go home and have hot cocoa!" Nikki said. Letting go of the two boys and running off again.

Gwen and David didn't even realize they were still holding hands. And when they did they didn't let go.


End file.
